Death by Violet
by forgotten-muse08
Summary: The confrontation between Holly and Violet continues as Holly inflitrates the school in a bid to get closer to Kira, but Violet suspects the new girl who goes by Candy Lawliet. Who will be found first?
1. Chapter 1

**I had a Shinigami on my shoulder the whole time I was on vacation, he seemed to have kicked my Muse off so I had to listen to him. This was the result...well this and a lot of missing apples lol. I hope you like it! (I do not own Death Note or any characters there in)**

The door slammed behind me with a loud bang as I shoved it with all my might. The pictures on the walls and my window rattled under the impact. "I hate you!" I screamed at it just as loudly, violently wedging the back of my chair beneath the handle. Who did he think he was!? Just because he had married my mother didn't make him my father, he had no say in my life. How dare he tell me what I could and could not do?

His words still rang with finality in my ears like a death knell for my hopes and dreams. "No you cannot go to the dance." Tears streamed down my face as I ripped the notebook I had found this afternoon out of my bag. I hesitated for only a moment as I tore back the front cover and read the words written there. They were blurred by tears but still legible.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." There were more rules but this was the only one I really cared about at the moment. _Good_, I thought savagely, _I hope he really does die. It would serve him right_. I grabbed a pen from my bag as I flopped onto my bed and wrote the first letter of my stepdad's name in the notebook. A pounding on the door prevented me from writing the rest. I paused, my pen hovering above the paper. A red pen I noticed, funny how it kind of looks like blood on the white paper…

"Violet Marie Mason, how dare you speak to your father that way!?" My mother's voice rang with indignation on the other side of the door.

"He's not my fucking father! Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted. The handle jiggled but the chair prevented the door from opening. I smirked through my tears as she continued to yell at me, it was a small victory but a satisfying one. I looked back at the notebook and recalled how it had come into my possession.

I had been late to class that day, really no big deal because my first period teacher didn't care. It had just been laying there on the planter, just a regular, innocent black notebook. But somehow I had known it was more, it had beckoned me to pick it up, so I had. When I opened the first page, the rules were written neatly on the front cover, five rules about how to use the Death Note. Or so the notebook was titled. I remembered how I had snapped it shut and looked around; something like this could have gotten me in serious trouble no matter how innocent. I remembered thinking that I should have just put it back but it had somehow found its way into my bag. I must have looked at it a thousand times today, torn between throwing it way and writing someone's name. Oh so many names.

This stupid notebook wouldn't let me go to the school dance, and writing his name in it wouldn't change anything. It was just a stupid notebook made by some lame ass students and forgotten. I was just the retard who had picked it up. I looked at the pen still in my hand. Did I still want to write his name? I heard his lumbering footsteps on the stairs.

Hell yes I did. I quickly glanced at the rules to make sure I wasn't missing anything. "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name." Oh, yeah I had forgotten that part. I pictured my stepdad's face in my mind and finished writing his name. The red ink really did look like blood on the page. The pounding stopped.

"Violet listen to your mother and open this door now." I cringed at his implied threat and looked at the Death Note. Writing his name had been impulsive and childish, what had it really accomplished? Nothing that's what. I read the third and fourth rules: "If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen", "If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack."

The pounding started again only now it had gotten louder, obviously he was trying to breakdown my door but I felt oddly calm. If this notebook was real he'd die of a heart attack in forty seconds.

If it was real? I shook myself, grabbed the stupid notebook and the overnight bag hidden under my bed. It would be just perfect if they found out I had been trying to "kill" him or something. I was being stupid and wasting precious time, I unlatched my window and was just about to climb through when my door burst open. I looked over my shoulder.

He stood in the doorway with his face flushed, breathing hard. My mother was right behind him, looking angry. I should be moving, but I couldn't. He advanced on me like a bear about to maul a stupid hiker but stopped halfway through the room like he had hit a wall. I watched a look of surprise cross his face; he was staring right at me, into my eyes. He clutched at his chest and made a gagging noise as he fell to his knees in slow motion, my mother ran forward in slow motion to grab him but he still face planted into the floor. There was an odd roaring in my ears. That odd detachment had returned. I didn't hear my mom screaming even though her mouth was moving. I turned from the window and walked back towards her. I knelt by his side and placed my fingers to his neck, just like I had been taught in my CPR class. There was no pulse, his eyes were glassy and he wasn't breathing. He was dead. He was dead about forty seconds after I had written his name in the Death Note. I looked up at my mom, "I killed him."

**Dun-dun-dun....lol. Well I hope you liked it. This was a one shot kinda deal but if I get some positive reviews I could probably expand it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Giselle Bourignon, Lucifer's Lament, and of course LeighWolf for urging me to continue this story! So without further ado, here's chapter two!**

I sat at the funeral for my stepdad and tried not to smile. The whole thing was a little surreal; I mean just last week he was forbidding me from going to the school dance and taking my phone from me. Now he was lying in a casket about to be buried. All because of me. I bit my lip and shot a glance at my mom even as I rubbed the cover of the Death Note.

I had taken to carrying it with me where ever I went, never letting it out of my sight. It currently rested in my bag and I petted it like a loyal dog. I found the motion comforting. My mom sobbed into a tissue. I tried harder not to smile. Directly after his heart attack I had felt bad for, like, a minute but then I had remembered what a bastard he had been. Guilt gone.

Now I could go to the school dance, I could talk on the phone for as long as I wanted, I could do all the things he had forbidden me from doing because my mom no longer cared. The freedom was amazing, and all because I had written two little words in a notebook. I sighed as the priest droned on and on about what a great guy he had been, this was taking forever. Most of what he was saying was lies and bullshit anyway. My stepfather had been nothing but a bully.

Finally the long winded idiot shut up. Since my stepdad had forced me to go to a Catholic middle school I had become incredibly intolerant of religion and God in general. I didn't think he even existed and I didn't like the brainwashing bullshit they shoved on us. The casket bearers assembled and hoisted the thing into the air, several grunted under the enormous weight. My stepdad had not been a small man. My mother and I trailed behind the casket and piled into a limo that would take us to the grave site. She continued to ball in a most unattractive manner. I grimaced.

Like the sermon, the ride to his grave took forever. When we got there, there was more talking and droning and sobbing until it was time to lower the casket. The crane groaned and lunched as the coffin sank into the earth. I stepped up to the edge of the grave with a white carnation that had been pressed into my hand. It took all my will power to casually toss and not hurl the flower at the casket. Others followed mine and people dispersed until just my mother and I stood there. I let her weep for a few more minutes before pulling her back to the limo which drove us back to the church. From there I drove us home and waited for my mom to get blasted at the boring ass wake.

The wake was impossibly worse than the funeral had been. I had to pretend I was actually sad when all I wanted to do was jump for joy. Luckily my mom drunk herself into a stupor rather quickly and I was able to shove the guests out the door. I put my mother to bed; certain she wouldn't move for hours. Long enough for me to run an errand.

I drove back to the cemetery in the dark; night had fallen during the wake. It was easy enough for me to locate my stepdad's grave; even though it had been filled since we left. I stood in front of it and pulled out my Death Note. "You shouldn't have messed with me you stupid bastard." I let the smile I had been holding back spread across my face. Laughter bubbled up from inside me, I began giggling. The giggle turned into a laugh and before long I was absolutely howling with laugher clutching the Death Note to my chest. I knew I sounded hysterical and I probably was, it wasn't everyday your dreams came true. I laughed until tears streamed down my face and I couldn't breathe.

It took me a minute to realize I wasn't alone anymore. I spun around and came face to face with a monster. It was covered in a thick cloak that left only its praying mantis arms visible; its round head was also concealed, wrapped in bandages, so that only its yellow eyes and mouth full of sharp pointed teeth could be seen. I screamed and jumped backwards, my foot turned in the loose grave dirt causing me to fall. The monster screamed as well and threw up its arms which actually had four long fingers per hand. We waited like that, frozen, for some time.

It was the first to move, hesitantly lowering its arms. When it didn't attack I stood up slowly and brushed dirt off my butt. We stared at each other some more; I didn't think it was going to hurt me. I took a hesitant step forward, it stepped back. I became more confident, obviously it was more afraid of me than I was of it. I looked around for the Death Note that I had dropped when I fell. I saw it resting on the grave; I jumped right into the middle of the fresh dirt and picked up the notebook. _Take that, bastard_. I stomped a few times for good measure.

"That's mine." I turned back to the creature and found it watching me or rather my notebook. I clutched the Death Note to my chest.

"No. Its mine." This creature could not possibly want the only good thing that had ever happened to me.

"Its mine, I dropped it." His voice was kinda pitiful and I felt sorry for him but I wasn't giving up the Death Note.

"Finders keepers," I tossed over my shoulder as I walked back to my car. When I reached it I looked back and saw that the thing had followed me. "Go away; I'm not giving it to you."

He gave me a peeved look, "When a Death Note falls into human hands, the Shinigami the note belongs to must follow the human until the human dies, the notebook ends, or the human relinquishes ownership."

"Shini- what?"

"Shinigami, a God of Death."

"Oh, well then I guess I'm stuck with you huh?"

"Until you die, the notebook ends, or you give up ownership."

"Yeah, I got that. My names-"

"Violet Marie Mason. I know. I'm Sidho."

"Nice to meet you Sid, well let's go home and you can tell me all about yourself and this Death Note." The Shinigami shrugged.

"You got any chocolate?"

**So what'd you think about the second chapter? Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers! It means so much that you enjoy this psychotic story of mine :)**

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I screamed as I threw various bottles of shampoo and conditioner at the fleeing Shinigami.

I had just stepped out of my long relaxing shower, dressing in nothing but a towel, and into a steam filled bathroom to find…Sid. Needless to say, I was not pleased with this turn of events.

Growling obscenities under my breath I donned my bathrobe and stalked to my room to grab a change of clothes. "Rule number one," I hissed at Sid who was actually standing on the ceiling, "bathroom, off limits, no exceptions. Got it?" He nodded as I stormed back into the still misty bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

Twenty minutes later I emerged dressed, brushed, deodorized, hair sprayed, and make-uped. Sid was looking at me like I was a ticking time bomb. I sighed feeling bad for yelling at him, "Sorry Sid, I'm not a morning person, I should have warned you. Come on, I'm going to be late for school." I slid down the banister with the mollified Shinigami floating after me. Pausing in the kitchen I grabbed my backpack, lunch, and a Hershey bar before locking the house up and heading off on foot towards the ultimate establishment of evil. High school.

Ripping open the shiny wrapper of the Hershey bar, I broke off a row of little chocolate rectangles and handed them to Sid as a peace offering. The rest was breakfast, which I attacked ravenously. "Sooooo…Sid, what if I wanna kill someone but I don't know their name?" He had told me bits and pieces about the Death Note last night but I still had tons of questions. He was more forgetful than my great aunt Lulu. Lulu had Dementia.

"You can't, not unless you bargain for Shinigami eyes." He said around a mouth full of chocolate. Beings without lips should not talk with their mouths full.

"Ew, that's gross," I said curling my lip. "Wait, Shinigami eyes? What do they do?"

"They let you see a person's name and life span…you can't read that though, only Shinigami can and I'm not allowed to tell you how to read it or do it for you."

I spun around to look at him, "Just like that? All I have to do is say it and you'll give them to me?" This had to be too good to be true, I didn't know how I would use the notebook yet but this had definate possibilities…

"No, you have to give up half your remaining life span. But I can't tell you how long that is."

"Oh."

"Do you want the eyes? I could trade you right now if you want."

I backed up, "Uh, no, I'm good, thanks." Some kid was staring at me from across the street. I glared at the little punk and he quickly looked away. Stupid freshman. "I can't talk to you anymore Sid, people are going to start thinking I'm crazy."

He glided closer and peered at the rest of my candy bar over my shoulder. "You gonna finish that?" I sighed; Sid was almost as addicted to chocolate as I was.

"No," I tossed the thing over my shoulder and assumed he caught it because he stopped talking.

By this time we had reached the front of the school. The buildings were old and pretty rundown, all in all it sucked. The only good thing was that juniors and seniors got their own lockers. I shoved past milling freshmen and sophomores until I reached mine. I entered my combination…nothing. I sighed and begun my daily ritual. I punched the dented metal, bruising my hand. "Son of a bitch!" The damn thing opened innocently. Grumbling I shoved my books into my bag. I slammed the door twice before it closed, turned, and froze.

"Violet? What's wrong? You're in the way." Sid looked around as the traffic parted around me. There really wasn't any reason for me to be staring like an idiot…just _her_. My breath escaped in a rush.

Mary Olivia James was my best friend and the only good thing to come out of my Catholic school years. She was the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. She was also my secret crush. Mary didn't know it but I had loved her since the first time I had seen her. Ever since the first awkward day of sixth grade we had been inseparable.

I grimaced as I saw Jet Sawyer, senior captain of the varsity football team and Mary's long time boyfriend. They were the perfect happy couple…they made me ill. "Violet? Hello?" Sid prodded me in the back.

"Nothing Sid, let's go." Pasting a happy smile on my face I made my way over to Mary and Jet. "Morning Violet!" Mary was one of those perpetually happy morning people. She moved to hug me but Jet kept his arm around her waist, thus preventing the movement. He gave me one of those superior stares before tilting his head slightly. The move said clearly, "You are beneath me but because you are the best friend of my girlfriend I have to be nice to you." How I wished I could break his perfect nose all over his perfect face.

The bell rang causing students to grumble and shuffle towards their first classes. "I'll walk you to class baby." Jet smiled down at Mary in a way that made me want to retch. What did she see in this loser?

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch Violet!" As they walked off I was left standing alone with Sid, helpless to do anything but watch the girl I loved walk away.

**Okay, sorry about the kinda lame chapter. And yes Violet is a lesbian. I'm sorry if this disturbs you, but that's the way it is. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Because I love my readers soooo much I have decided to post a special Valentines Day chapter for you!  
Sid: I thought it was because you don't have a boyfriend...  
Shut up Sid! Anyway, it's not like I want one anyway....  
Sid: But.... (grabs the Shinigami)  
Never mind him. On with the show!**

"Ow! Owowowowow!" I glared with one eye at the stupid mascara brush while grabbing a piece of toilet paper to stem the tears flowing from my other eye.

"Violet, what are you doing?" Sid looked concerned as he poked his head into the bathroom. I whipped at my watering eye with the toilet paper, removing the large blob of make-up that had attempted to take up residence in my cornea.

"Torturing myself, why?" I snapped carefully attempting to reapply my eye make-up, Mary was going to be here soon and all I had done was my hair. We were going to be late to the dance. Not that I cared overly much, but she did.

"Oh, why are you torturing yourself?" I sighed, I knew Sid wouldn't leave me alone until I answered him. He was becoming a lot braver.

"Because that's what girls do. And besides the dance is tonight. Now shhhh! This is hard enough without talking to you."

"Can I go to the dance?" I sighed again and looked at him in the mirror. He was pouting, which was quite a feat for someone with no lips. I couldn't help it, I caved. I'd never admit it to him but I kinda liked having him around. It made me feel less alone.

"Sure, but it's gonna be totally boring. Now hush, I need to concentrate."

I was just nearing my eye with the brush of death again when the doorbell rang making me jump, I narrowly avoided stabbing myself again. I guess my mom opened the door because I could hear Mary bounding up the stairs, "Okay Violet, my hair and make-up are done all I have to do is put on my dress then we can head over to Jet's…YOU'RE NOT READY YET!?"

I flinched as her shriek reverberated off the fixtures in the bathroom. Sid covered his ears and wisely retreated to my room. Lucky Shinigami. "I was trying! You know how much I suck at this girly crap!" I yelled back.

"Fine," she sighed in exasperation, "let me go put this down." Mary left with her dress bag and I caught myself looking at her ass. I snapped my guilty gaze back to the mirror, meeting my own eyes. She was going to look gorgeous tonight, envy for Jet swelled in my chest. He was such a prick; he couldn't even be bothered to pick us up so I was driving to his house. Bastard.

"Give me that," Mary grabbed the mascara brush from my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts. She heaved a long suffered sigh. "Mmmkay, this side looks pretty good but…Did you stab yourself in the eye?"

"No," I said sarcastically, "I was going for a new look." She didn't comment, by now she was so used to my sarcasm that it didn't faze her.

"Look up. Okay, now blink, blink, blink again. Good." She reached over my shoulder to grab something and I felt my temperature go up. "Now for your lips…Make an O. Yeah, like that." She painted whatever she held on my lips as I stared at hers. She bit her lower lip when she worked, it was so sexy. "Done! Now hurry up and go get dressed!"

I blinked a couple times to get my brain working again, "Thanks Mary," I said standing and exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. You'd be lost without me, I know." She laughed and turned back to the mirror to touch up her own make-up. _You have no idea_, I thought sadly.

I shooed Sid out of my room and grabbed my dress out of the closet. I really loved my dress. It was knee length, strapless, and black. I gave a small twirl in the mirror, the beading on the bodice catching the light, before hurriedly collecting my shoes and bag before exiting my room.

Mary smiled when she saw me, "Aw! Vi! You look so pretty!"

"I agree," Sid said with a smile. The praise made me blush, I was never the pretty girl.

I pushed Mary towards my room, "Your turn!"

"Okay, okay!" She said, laughter in her voice. I looked over my shoulder at Sid.

"So you think I'm pretty?" He nodded. "Good. I knew I liked you." In a very unladylike move I used the wall to prop my foot up as I slipped into my shoes of death. They weren't very high but then again, I wasn't very coordinated.

"Tahda!" Mary stepped from my bedroom minutes later, she made my heart stop. The full length pink gown made her look absolutely amazing. Like a princess in a fairy tale, jealously once again threatened to overwhelm me. "You're gorgeous," I breathed before I could stop myself. I blushed then tried to recover myself, "Now let's go. We're gonna be late."

* * *

_Lame-ass boring dance_, I growled irritably under my breath as I cradled a cup of punch to my chest. Regrettably un-spiked punch. Didn't anyone know how to throw a good party anymore? I sighed, this was so a waste of my time!

Mr. Chen, my much hated math teacher prowled by with a glower. I looked at the couple he was about to pry apart, poor saps. They were really cracking down on freak dancing this year but come on! The whole arm length rule was so gay! I chuckled under my breath but it was humorless; my eyes scanned the crowd for Mary.

As expected, she was pressed up against Jet and he was trying to eat her face off. I nearly retched into my punch. "This is boring. More boring than normal." Sid whined behind me.

"Shut up Sid. I told you you should have stayed home."

"But I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Yeah, and aren't you just so glad you came?" I knew I was being mean to him and he didn't deserve it but the dance was putting me in a bad mood. The current song ended causing partners to split up and migrate to the buffet, I moved away from the crowd as I searched for Mary. I found her leaning against a wall with a faraway look in her eyes but Jet was nowhere in sight.

I looked around curiously; normally Jock Strap was glued to "his woman" like price tag stickers on glass. My eye was drawn to the double doors that lead out of the gym, I frowned. Jet was leaning against one but there was someone else with him, someone who wasn't Mary. I looked back to where she stood against the wall, she hadn't seen me yet so I decided to go see what lover boy was up to.

As I got closer, I saw that Jet was talking to Hilary Reese, captain of the girl's softball and basketball teams, he was also leering at her huge boobs. Jet pushed the door open and the two slipped outside. I got a bad feeling in my gut, like I was actually going to retch up my punch. "Sid, follow them, tell me where they go." The Shinigami moved like an obedient shadow after them, swiftly disappearing. I hated how much I was slowed by the milling crowd of hormone crazed miscreants. I would have to get Sid some chocolate for such a great sidekick.

I continued moving through people until I reached the doors where Jet and Hillary had disappeared. Mr. Chen stood blocking them. "Where you go? Dance not over." I glared at the pompous ass.

"I have to use the bathroom." I stated evenly.

"Use bathroom in gym."

"Mr. Chen I'm having _feminine issues_. There are things in my locker that I _need_." I smirked when he jumped out of my way, like I had a disease or something.

Sid was waiting for me outside the door; I followed him as he glided silently through campus to the football field. There were two shapes merged into one under the bleachers. I edged closer to the two of them feeling my anger start to flare out of control. How dare that bastard cheat on my best friend!? He had no idea what I'd give for her to look at me the way she looked at him! Jet had is tongue down Hilary's throat and his hand up her dress. She was grabbing at his hair and moaning, what a slut!

I took another cautious step forward…My ankle turned under me and I sprawled across the ground letting out a little shriek as I fell. I knew these shoes would be the death of me!

"What the hell?" I looked up, directly into Jet's startled eyes. Busted.

**Gasp! Cliffy! I know, I'm sorry but you'll get over it eventually. Have a happy V Day, I'm going to go eat chocolate in front of Sid and not share. Please review! (P.S. I actually had a math teacher last semester who talked like Mr. Chen, I was damn proud of that C lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! Thank you thank you thank you for all your support on the last chapter. I was so happy that I got so many reviews! I totally love you guys! Enjoy!**

I took another cautious step forward…My ankle turned under me and I sprawled across the ground. "What the hell?" I looked up, directly into Jet's startled eyes. Busted.

Rising angrily to my feet I glared at Jet and his skank, "How dare you!" I yelled at him as his face contorted in an ugly mask of rage. I then said the words that struck fear into the hearts of toddlers everywhere. "I'm telling."

I know it wasn't very articulate but it was all my rage would allow past my lips, I spun on my heel and took off for the gym as fast as my stupid heels would allow.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" Jet ran forward and grabbed my upper arm, swinging me around to face him. I struggled against his painful hold, knowing it was going to leave bruises. Using my momentum I made a fist and punched him right in the eye. He hissed in pain and back handed me, busting my lip. I went to my knees, feeling the gravel bite into my skin. "You're not going to tell anyone anything you whore!"

I spit blood from my broken lip onto his shoes, "You wanna bet?" I knew I was provoking him but I couldn't stop. He was not going to get away with cheating on my best friend. He pulled his leg back like he was going to kick me.

"Jet, how you gonna keep her from telling?" Hillary had apparently righted her gown and was now staring between Jet and I with a worried frown. I wanted to claw her eyes out even as I knew she was the reason he hadn't let his foot fly.

"Don't worry baby," Jet cast me an evil smirk as he wrapped an arm around Hillary's waist. "She knows that if she tells Mary it'll destroy her. All she's gonna do is go back to the dance and pretend this whole thing never happened."

Furry consumed me as I stared up in disbelief at the smug bastard. He was right I realized, I couldn't tell.

There was no way I could hurt Mary like that. She would die. I couldn't tell her and Jet, damn him, knew it. The evil smile on his face was like a knife in my heart. He laughed. "Run along now, you wouldn't wanna leave your _girlfriend_ alone for too long now would you?" I gave him a sharp look but he didn't know, he couldn't know. I was too careful.

"Violet?" Sid's claw-like fingers closed over my shoulders, I allowed him to pull me up. Hillary and Jet were necking in front of us; I spat more blood at their feet before turning away in disgust.

Sid followed me like a shadow to the bathroom where I cleaned myself up as best I could. "What are you going to do?" I looked at him in the mirror, with blood streaking my face and my hair in my eyes I looked demonic.

"I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch."

"Won't that hurt Mary too?"

"Damn it!" I screamed, wishing I had something to throw. I felt absolutely feral I _needed_ something to destroy. Anger slithered like a living thing inside my stomach, leaving a harsh burn in the back of my throat. I took a deep breath, attempting to regain some calm, before stalking out of the bathroom and back to the gym.

Mr. Chen was waiting by the doors; he opened his mouth to say something, took one look at my face and backed off. "Find her," I growled at Sid. He left and returned moments later, pointing me in the right direction.

"Violet!" Mary called running forward. She draped her arms around my neck, surrendering all her weight to me. "You've been gone a awful long time," she slurred, "'Ave you sseen Jet?" _Great_, I growled, _they had to choose now to spike the damn punch._

"No…I haven't," I had to swallow the bile that rose with the lie.

"Mary, baby, what's up?" Jet's voice came from behind me.

"Jet!" Mary abandoned my arms and rushed into Jet's. I turned on him; the bastard hadn't even tried to fix his hair or the pathetic excuse for a cheap ass suit he had bought off a hobo. A commotion on stage proved a momentary diversion. Mrs. Marquee, the principal, climbed the stage and commandeered the DJ's microphone.

"This dance is over," she jerked a student's arm, probably the boy who had spiked the punch. "Go home now!"

Students shuffled off to their cars as I seethed with pain and anger. Jet all but carried Mary to his car and dumped her in the front seat, leaving me in back with Sid. The Shinigami was silent, which I was grateful for. It didn't take long to reach Jet's house. When we pulled up he turned to a mostly passed out Mary. "So baby, it's kinda late. Wanna stay the night?"

My jaw dropped, bastard! I couldn't believe he had the balls to ask that in front of me after what he had done. "No, Mary is coming home with me Jet!" He met my eyes in the rear view mirror. A smirk lifted his lips.

"Sure Violet whatever you say." His tone was nasty and I itched to hit him again, I was glad to see his eye was starting to purple. Getting out I transferred an incoherent Mary to my car and drove home, still fuming about the whole incident. Sid remained silent. I had no idea what the Shinigami was thinking but in a corner of my mind I acknowledged that I couldn't have made it through the night without him.

When I got home I made sure my mom was in bed before getting Sid to carry Mary to my room, there was no way I could have tackled the stairs without help. He laid her on the bed then drifted out of the room while I shook her awake.

"Vi? How'd I get here?"

"I drove you home," riffling through my closet I pulled out some pajamas she could borrow. "Here, change into these, I'm going to call your mom and tell her you're staying over."

"Mmmkay. Vi, what happened to your lip?" I touched the cut gingerly. It stung like a bitch.

"I…fell."

"Oh."

My stomach turned at the thought of lying to her but I couldn't break her heart, I just couldn't. I was sure it would kill me as surely as it would her.

Twenty minutes later I reentered my room to find Mary asleep on my bed. Crossing the room I sat beside her and brushed the blond hair from her face. How I hated Jet for what he had done, for what he was doing. I growled, if only I could kill the bastard.

Inspiration struck me harder than Jet had. I ran to my desk and pulled the Death Note from a drawer, flipping to the page that had my stepdad's name on it. I stared at the red ink; it still reminded me of blood. Thinking of that day I had changed my life I knew I was doing the right thing as I grabbed a red pen. Sid drifted back into the room and looked over my shoulder.

"Are you going to write his name?"

"No." My pen touched the paper.

_Hilary Reese commits suicide on…_

When I had finished filling in the details of when and where Hilary would die I closed the notebook and replaced it in the drawer. An evil smile spread across my face, reopening the cut on my lip. I could feel the sweet coppery blood on my chin and I dabbed at it with my tongue. Let Jet suck on that, I couldn't touch him, but his whore was fair game and now she would die.

After getting ready for bed I slid under the covers behind Mary and put my arm around her waist. I knew it was wrong but I held her against me and longed for her to love me like I loved her. I took a deep breath in her hair, loving the way she smelled before leaning up and kissing her cheek. "Don't worry Mary; I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ever, I promise."

**This chapter is a little darker than I originally intended it to be but it shows what an ass Jet really is. Please review, even if you hate it. See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mmmkay people, chapter 6. I bet you're all dying to know what happened to Hilary (lol dying, get it?).  
Hiei: Not funny.  
ACK! What are YOU doing here?  
Hiei: Hn, I was bored.  
O.o....ignore him. Anyway, on with the chapter! Which is dedicated to MasterJ633, LeighWolf, AnimelovinKiDD, and all the rest of my wonderful readers.**

Monday morning came bright, early and not soon enough. Feeling a giddy anticipation I packed up and headed for school, Sid following behind me as usual. I fed him chocolate I had bought over my shoulder, making him one very happy Shinigami. Today was the day I would see the fruits of my labor. An evil, joyful laugh escaped me as I thought back to Saturday night, the night of the dance. I hoped Jet was enjoying my little surprise.

When I reached campus, there were large knots of people speaking in hushed voices and a few even had tears in their eyes or on their faces. They all looked as if someone had died. I barely resisted the urge to laugh again.

"…committed suicide…"

"Slashed her wrists…"

"On his front porch? Are you serious?"

"…written in her blood on his door."

I reached my locker and began beating it until it sprung open. "It looks like your plan worked; she killed herself just like you wrote in the Death Note." I smiled at Sid.

"Yeah but I wonder what Jet thinks about the fact that his little skank killed herself in front of his house." A few people looked at me oddly as they walked by, I rolled my eyes at Sid, remembering that only I could see and hear him. It was seriously annoying sometimes.

Grabbing my books I made my way to my first class, I didn't see Mary on my way but I didn't really expect to. She was probably with Jet who was most likely staying home today. The thought brought another smile to my lips, for the first time that morning I felt the pull on the scab there. It had taken some convincing to get my mom to believe I had fallen. I hoped Jet's eye looked like hell.

I took my seat in the English classroom and waited for Mrs. Johnson to arrive, I wondered if she had forgotten that there was class today…again. As I waited I listened to the girls behind me. They were talking about Hilary's suicide, I felt proud for coming up with such a genius plan; people would remember this for years.

The day flew by as teachers and students alike drifted about in a kind of haze. I seemed to be the only person at school able to function properly. By lunchtime I was totally fed up with all the moping. Was I the only one who knew what a dirty whore Hilary had been? I walked into the cafeteria determined to enjoy my lunch and not let everyone else's mood affect me. Until I saw Mary.

She was sitting alone at a corner table with her head in her hands, as I watched, her shoulder's shook like she was crying. I raced to her side and put my arms around her; she returned my embrace and sobbed harder.

"I-it was so horrible! I saw the blood Vi! I saw what she had written on the door. 'I am a dirty whore, I don't deserve to live and neither do you.'" Rage ate at my heart, my Mary should not be crying over that tramp; Mary should never have a reason to cry again.

"Shhh, Mary, its okay. She," _deserved it_, "is in a better place now." Not. That bitch was probably rotting in Hell even as we spoke. I growled, I had promised Mary she would never hurt again, Hilary's death was supposed to protect her. Damn it all, why was she upset!?

I spent the rest of the day with Mary, ditching all my classes and fending off curious students, by the time school ended we were both exhausted. I drove Mary home and begged her to stay put for the night. The last thing she needed was to be at Jet's right now, he would probably try to take advantage of her. If he did, nothing on earth would stop me from writing his name in the Death Note. Nothing.

* * *

My alarm startled me out of a half forgotten dream, growling I threw it at the wall and went back to sleep. No more than twenty minutes later Sid prodded me in the side making me moan and roll away from him. "Violet, you're going to be late for school."

"Go 'way Sid, I'm sleeping."

"It's 7:30."

"WHAT!?" I jumped up and shoved the hair out of my eyes. "Damn it Sid, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The Shinigami shrugged. I think he had learned by now that I wasn't really mad at him. I got ready in ten minutes and dashed out the door leaving it to slam behind me, making Sid float through it. "Sorry!" I called over my shoulder as I ran all the way to school. By the time I got there it was 8:10, I doubled over gasping, trying to catch my breath. I was late anyway so why rush?

If I hadn't stopped, if I hadn't been late, if I had woken up on time I never would have seen what happened next. Jet walked down the hall with his arm draped around Heather Fink, a sophomore cheerleader on Mary's squad. As I watched he leaned over and kissed her right on the mouth, long and deep.

"Wow Jet," she simpered when he stopped trying to perform a tonsillectomy, "it must have been like sooo awful to find Hilary like that. I think I would have like died."

"Yeah, it was really traumatic, I'm still shaken up. Maybe you should come to my house after school and comfort me." Heather giggled as they rounded a corner; they had never even seen me.

"You're going to kill her too aren't you?" Sid murmured from a million miles behind me.

"Yes," I hissed. As soon as I got home, Heather was going to die a very violent and bloody death. Just like Hilary had.

My triumph from the day before was crushed; it was obvious that Jet held no heart. Maybe this time he would get the message when Heather hung herself in his front yard, or jumped off the roof of his house. For the rest of the day I gleefully planned how Heather would die, until fourth period when I realized…I really had to pee! In my haste this morning I had forgotten to use the bathroom and now my bladder was about to explode.

"Mr. Chen! May I use the restroom?" He took one look at me, remembered our conversation from Saturday and hurriedly nodded.

"Yes, yes, you go now!"

"Thank you!" I said over my shoulder as I snatched the pass from his hand. I dodged students at first lunch, pushing through people until I reached the bathroom. After relieving myself I washed my hands and was just about to return to class when I saw Jet…kissing Rachel Smith, another sophomore cheerleader.

My jaw dropped, but I honestly didn't know why I was so surprised. It was glaringly obvious Jet hadn't learned his lesson with Hilary and if he was parading around with his new kittens so openly…I knew what I had to do. If I kept killing Jet's hookers eventually the school would run out of girls. I had to end this; it was time for Jet to die, but not before them. They would die tonight but it would be made painfully obvious who was next. Only an idiot would call the bearing of my teeth a smile.

**It's kinda short and mostly filler but I'm sure you know what happens next. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! As promised, here is the much awaited chapter in which Jet dies a bloody gruesome death! Thanks for his demise go to: Vampire Note (I've been planning since your suggestion ;) ). And the kick ass line about payback is all thanks to MasterJ633. Thanks guys! I couldn't do it without you!**

I was not in a good mood the next morning. For some reason I had murderer's writer's block! Why couldn't I decide how to kill Heather or Rachel? I mean, this was simple, there were a thousand ways to die why couldn't I just pick two? Deep down I knew it was because I wanted to make a statement to Jet and nothing seemed dramatic enough.

Sid was suspiciously absent which, for some reason, just ticked me off more. What was with the sudden disappearing act? He had been my constant companion since that day at my stepfather's grave and now poof! Gone without a word. Just when I needed him. Stupid Shinigami. I felt abandoned and alone for the first time since he had popped into my life demanding his stupid Death Note.

School was one gigantic boring blur of unrelieved boringness, but that wasn't a surprise. The only high light, as usual, was Mary but even she didn't cheer me up as she normally did. Especially since Jet was back to acting like her Siamese twin, evil smirk firmly affixed to his lips.

Heather and Rachel were in the lunch room when we got there and they had the audacity to come and talk to Mary about cheer practice. Skipping cheer practice, more specifically. If only I had brought the Death Note to school I would have written their names right then! I was surprised when the bell rang at three o'clock signaling the end of the day, gathering my things I went to go meet up with Mary and Jet outside Mary's sixth period class; she had Mr. Chen for Calculus.

"So you gonna give me a ride home after cheer today, right?" She asked Jet with a sunny smile.

"No. I got plans babe, sorry." He kissed her and walked off.

"Damn it, there goes my ride," she pouted as she watched him head towards the parking lot, exchanging high fives and shouted insults with his friends. "Now I have to wait for my mom to get off work and pick me up."

"Don't worry Mary; I'll give you a ride home."

"You will? Thanks Violet, you're the best!" She hugged me tight; I closed my eyes and returned her embrace.

"No problem."

* * *

I found cheer to be exceedingly boring…at least when Mary was directing the other girls, when she was being a flier or practicing I couldn't tear my eyes away even though I should have been doing my homework. I was so focused on her that when Sid appeared beside me it made me jump and scream. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"Where the hell were you all day?" I asked moodily, gathering my fallen papers.

"I had to go to the Shinigami Realm and talk to the Shinigami King."

"You guys have a king?" He nodded. "Why'd you have to go talk to him?"

"I didn't think it would take this long to get my Death Note back, I had to tell him that I was going to spend more time in the Human Realm."

"Oh, was he mad?"

"No. Other Shinigami are used to me messing up, forgetting, and dropping things. They don't like me that much." He gave a sad sigh, and I felt bad for him. Poor Sid.

"Well, whatever screw them. You can stay with me for as long as you want."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, looking at me for the first time since arriving.

"Yeah, we're friends. Besides, I like having you around." After that he was much happier, asking questions about what was going on which I tried to answer but wasn't very helpful with. Suddenly, as I was watching Mary get thrown into the air, it hit me. Jet, Heather, Rachel… "Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

"Heather and Rachel are with Jet! That bastard! That's why they aren't here, that's why he couldn't give Mary a ride home!"

"You haven't killed them yet?"

"No, I couldn't decide how to do it. God I'm so stupid! If only I had that damn notebook, Jet would sure get a surprise when they killed each other in front of him." I watched with a heavy heart as Mary wrapped up practice. Tonight they would die, definitely tonight. And tomorrow Jet would follow them, my Muse of Death had returned to me, there was no way those two sluts would see the dawn.

* * *

I smiled as I walked by my desk the next morning, taking the Death Note downstairs with me. I had learned my lesson about leaving it at home; I never knew when inspiration would strike me. The sun seemed brighter this morning, and I felt lighter. Apparently killing Heather and Rachel had taken a great weight off my shoulders. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it. I paused when I reached the living room; my mom was sitting there watching the T.V.

"What are you doing home? It's Thursday."

"Come look at this, two girls from your school committed suicide at Jet's house last night. Did you know another girl die there on Saturday night too?" Slowly I moved towards the T.V. where a reporter stood in front of Jet's house. The smug sense of satisfaction that had filled me after Hilary's death returned. This was so epic!

"Wow that sucks. Yeah, I heard about that Hilary chick, she went to my school too."

"How awful! Three suicides in one week all at the same place…" She got a thoughtful expression on her face and an ill feeling crept into my stomach. People would make connections between the girls, but no one should be able to trace it back to me. I just hoped that it would take a while for them to connect all the girls to Jet. I glanced at Sid who was looking for chocolate in the kitchen; I wondered how many people knew about the Death Notes. I would have to ask Sid some more questions soon.

"How did they die?" I asked as I stuffed the Death Note in my bag. Of course I already knew but I wondered how much information the police were giving out.

"I don't know, they didn't say." Hummm…I wondered what this meant. If the police were withholding information did that mean that they suspected something? But how could they? I chewed on my lower lip, wishing I knew more about how police investigations worked.

"It's 7:30." Sid said through a mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

"Crap! I'm going to be late again! Love you bye!" I yelled to my mom as I dashed out the door, "Sid put that down and come on!" I hissed at him holding the door open, reluctantly he set the half empty carton on the counter and floated after me. When I was about half way to school I slowed to a walk and looked at Sid. "So how many people know Death Notes exist?"

"Not many. Most Shinigami kill any humans who know about them."

"But there are some?"

"I suppose." I bit my lip, that meant that there was a possibility of being found out and judging from the news cast I had been entirely too active lately. I knew people were going to start asking questions about the now four deaths I had caused. The last three most especially, but I needed to kill Jet. Then I'd take a break. Just one more death...I could definitely manage that without worry of raising suspicion.

The school yard, when I entered, was a flashback to the Monday after Hilary had died. Grieving students filled the hallways in various stages of numbness or hysteria.

"Someone's killing them!" A girl was sobbing, "Someone is killing all the girls who…who…slept with…" She trailed off as Mary ran up to me.

_Shit!_ Well it looked like one person had figured me out, I stared at the girl. Damn it, this wasn't good; I had to shut her up before she could tell anyone her suspicions. As I stared at her I realized that I knew her; I just had to remember her name…

"Hey, Sid, a little help here?" I whispered to him before Mary was within earshot.

"Sorry Violet, I can't it's against the rules."

"Fuck the rules, I gave you chocolate," I glared at him but he just looked at me until I sighed and relented. I hadn't really expected him to give me her name anyway.

Mary was crying again, "Have you heard?" She sobbed through her tears.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mary. I know they were on your squad."

"It doesn't make any sense! Three suicides at Jet's in a week? What's going on Violet? They were only sophomores!" She wailed.

"I don't know," I lied. I pointed at the girl who had figured it out, "What's her name?"

Mary gave me an odd look as she whiped her eyes, "Elizabeth Tucker, we've only gone to school with her for six years, I swear Violet, you're so horrible with names!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Um, no reason, I just couldn't remember." Mary gave me an odd look.

"You are so weird."

I waited until I was in first period to pull out the Death Note. Having picked a corner seat, I was sure the only person who could see it was Sid. I couldn't have Mrs. Johnson or another student seeing all the names and details in my damning red hand writing. Pulling out a red pen I decided to forgo an elaborate death in favor of speed, simply writing her name I watched the clock for forty seconds. A minute later, chaos erupted outside.

Students ran screaming from the classroom across the hall as office personnel rushed in. Mrs. Johnson rushed out to see what was going on; I slipped the Death Note back into my bag.

"Sorry Elizabeth." I muttered, Sid made no comment. The whole class had moved to the windows; I listened as they shouted about paramedics. Ten minutes later a gurney draped in a white sheet left the classroom, bearing a distinctly human form. Mrs. Johnson walked back in, crying and shell shocked.

"Elizabeth Tucker just had a heart attack and died. In light of recent events, school will be released shortly, pack up and go home."

"Cool," Sid said in my ear, "you never get to go home early." I rolled my eyes at him, not really in the mood to joke. Poor Elizabeth hadn't deserved to die but I wasn't ready for people to know yet. They would connect the suicides to Jet soon enough. I wondered how many other people had made the connection between Jet's whores?

I packed up and left the classroom with the rest of the students but I couldn't find Mary in the chaos, deciding that she had probably already gone to the parking lot I began to drift off campus when I saw Jet and Mary across the street. He was coaxing her into his car, his hand on her ass and his mouth on her neck. Mary pushed at his shoulders and her face didn't look like she was enjoying it. I growled as my vision washed with red.

Tearing off my back pack and uncaring who saw me I grabbed the Death Note. My heart raced in anticipation; now, now it was going to happen. He was going to die. This was perfect! Balancing the book on my leg I began to write, furiously my pen scrawled across the paper as inspiration came to me. I had to hurry. It looked like Jet was yelling at Mary now. He couldn't leave. He couldn't. I was so close. I stabbed the Death Note, adding the final period to Jet's fate and looked up expectantly.

Jet was still trying to shove Mary into his car; he slammed the door behind her and walked around the front. His hand had just gripped the door handle when he suddenly froze. With a smile I replace my Death Note in my back pack and took out my cell phone. I dialed 911 and hovered my finger over the send button. Yes, yes, yes, he moved like a good little marionette towards the street, following my orders exactly. Mary got out of the car and yelled after him. I looked expectantly at the street light and watched it turn green as he stepped off the curb. A horn blared, Jet turned, his startled eyes meeting mine seconds before the huge yellow school bus plowed into him, crushing him beneath the massive tires. In that second, he had known, he had seen my smile and known that I was the cause of his death. I viciously restrained the urge to laugh at his final expression of terror and realization, how delicious that in the end he would know I had done it. The bus braked hard, dragging Jet's body as it slid to a stop.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it Jet?" I murmured, pushing send as people started screaming.

"911 emergency," the dispatcher intoned, "What is your emergency?"

"I'm at Central High School; Jet Sawyer just got run over by a bus." I heard tapping in the background and listened as she relayed information to a patrol unit.

"The police are on their way; can you get to him and update me on his condition?"

"No problem." I pushed through the people until I stood over Jet's obviously dead body, the bus had mostly cut him into two pieces and he was still trapped beneath the tire in a widening pool of his own blood. Oddly enough the sight didn't bother me as much as it should have.

"Is he still alive?" The dispatcher's voice was shaking…I could hear sirens in the distance.

"No. The police are here, can I hang up now?"

"Yes. Just give me your name so I can tell the police who to question." I gave her my name and flipped the phone closed. As soon as I looked up I saw Mary running towards the bus.

"No!" I rushed forward and caught her before she could see Jet. My Mary did not need that memory, but I would relish it forever. "Please no Mary. He's gone, don't look, please."

"G-gone?" She whispered. I nodded solemnly, her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted in my arms.

The paramedics and the police roped off the scene with bright yellow tape and extracted Jet from under the bus. They did their best to clear the scene but students milled around like jackals, drawn to the gruesome sight and like vultures to carrion. I watched as they loaded him onto a gurney similar to Elizabeth's and took him away. They had several questions for me because I had been the first to call 911 and I was the most coherent but after that I was free to go. I took a still unconscious Mary home and settled her in bed before I dealt with her parents, and my mom. Afterwards I curled up beside her on her fluffy princess bed, holding her shaking body in my arms. From now on I wasn't leaving her side, I smiled; my beloved finally belonged to me again, and only me. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "See Mary? I told you no one would ever hurt you again."

**Haha! So do you guys approve? I had fun writing it ;) anyway, sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, you remember me?  
****Lol, I've had major writer's block not to mention my muse is way biased towards my Yu Yu Hakusho story ;).  
But never fear because as you can see I have updated! So please leave me some good reviews :) Love ya!**

"Sid, have you seen my backpack?" I shoved piles of dirty clothes out of the way as Sid hovered upside down on the ceiling. I had already yelled at him twice this morning for being in my way. Where the hell had I put that God damn thing?

"No, did you look in the kitchen?"

"Mom, have you seen my backpack!" I shouted out my open door.

"No honey, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" She yelled back. Growling I pushed shoes out of the way as I delved under my bed. Chocolate wrapper, chocolate wrapper, shoe, chocolate wrapper, dust bunny, chocolate wrapper, shoe…sandwich? Ew! I gagged as I tossed the half eaten, molding sandwich from under my bed.

School had been cancelled for a week, the best week of my life, while the entire campus mourned for Elizabeth and Jet. Well, I mourned for Elizabeth, Jet could happily rot in Hell. During that week I had rarely been separated from Mary, only really leaving her side to sleep and even then I usually talked to her on the phone until she cried herself to sleep. Despite my best efforts she was still depressed over Jet.

"Violet." I jerked upright, hitting my head on the underside of my bed.

"Ow! Fuck! What Sid?"

"I found your backpack." Scooting out on my stomach I turned to see him holding my ripped up bag with an Anarchy patch in one clawed hand.

"Thanks!" I jumped up and grabbed it from him, kicking the sandwich back under my bed with one Conversed foot, I'd get it later. Shoving the Death Note inside my bag I slung it over my back and rushed from the house.

Miracle of miracles I was actually on time, for once, but not by much. I barely made it to my first period before the bell rang. Taking my seat I let my mind wander to all the things I could be doing if I weren't in English. Sighing I glanced at the clock, it had been two minutes since the bell rang. This was going to be a long day. Pulling out my notebook I began doodling random pictures.

* * *

Much to my displeasure, the day lived up to my expectations…or lack thereof, until fourth period. I was sitting in math, listening to Mr. Chen drone on and on about polynomials in his broken English when my day suddenly got interesting.

Mr. Chen grabbed his chest, eyes bulging behind his glasses as foam began frothing from his mouth. He stumbled two steps towards the phone but never made it, instead falling to his knees and face planting into the generic, vomit colored school carpet where he lay unmoving.

The class went silent for once as everyone stared at his prone form. Biting my lip I reluctantly looked down at my paper as the first brave student stood and moved towards our teacher. "Mr. Chen?" He asked hesitantly as I read the name Brian Chen written in red ink under the violent description of Jet's death. Apparently I had subconsciously removed the Death Note from my bag and written his name without even knowing it. Oops.

"He's dead! Oh my God, he's dead!" The boy cried, removing his fingers from Mr. Chen's neck.

"Dial zero, it goes to the office!" Someone else shouted. I discretely slipped the Death Note back into my bag and zipped it shut, sharing an "oh crap" look with Sid. So much for lying low, but it had been an accident! I decided that this didn't really count as using the Death Note.

Half an hour later I was on my way home with Mary, for obvious reasons school had been dismissed…again. At this rate we would have to be in school the entire summer to make up for all our time off. I laughed as I thought about having death days instead of snow days. "What's so funny?" Mary asked, turning her red eyes to me. Bafflingly she had started crying again as soon as Mr. Chen's death was announced, I had no idea why.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Hysterical laughter you know. It's just so sad; I can't believe Mr. Chen is dead!"

"I know!" She burst into tears again, I rolled my eyes. The water works were really starting to get on my nerves. I heard Sid sigh from where he was floating behind us. Would it kill her to be happy? A horn blared making us both jump about a foot in the air.

"Hey Mary, why don't you jump in and let us take you for a ride!" I turned to see Robert Blake and Spencer Costa in Spencer's piece of crap Jeep creeping along behind us.

"Yeah baby, come on. We'll be more than happy to take your mind off everything." They began laughing and high fiving each other.

"Fuck off assholes!" I yelled and began dragging Mary along the sidewalk behind me. I hated all the macho jock strap assholes that were now trying to be Mary's rebound. These same losers had tried to hit on Mary at Jet and Elizabeth's funerals as well.

"Shut up dyke, we weren't talking to you!" They yelled back, growling under my breath I continued towing Mary away from them but they followed us all the way back to Mary's house where they waited outside until we egged Spencer's car. It was awesome and Mary finally smiled which made my day, it was almost like we were back in middle school again when it was just us against the world. Maybe things were finally starting to change and she had forgotten about Jet.

Later that night, Spencer lost control of his stupid Jeep on a winding road outside the city limits. After crashing into a tree and rolling down a hill the car exploded with Spencer and Robert still inside, I set down my red pen and considered it a job well done.

The rest of the week passing in an uninteresting blur, as did the weekend. As usual the best part was spending every day before and after school with Mary, I just wondered how long she would be depressed! After that brief glimmer of fun when we had egged Spencer's car she had returned to her mopey state, in fact she had gotten worse and would frequently sob to me that, "Everyone she knew was dying!" Obviously I had been wrong about a turn around.

Due to this new hysteria I decided to cool it with the Death Note. What I hadn't expected was my craving to use it. It was like a drug and I found myself rationalizing people's deaths. Like Mary's cheer rival and snobbish brainiac Theresa Hung. She and the terrible twins, Melanie and Mira Chan, had been spreading rumors and trying to undermine Mary every chance they got. The bitches were taking full advantage of Mary's distracted state and horrible mood. Theresa had gone to school with us forever and was a total bitch, always trying to beat Mary at cheer and me at grades. Thwarting her had been our main goal since the sixth grade but she was getting on my nerves!

Finally two weeks after Mr. Chen died I couldn't take it anymore. Theresa died of a heart attack during cheer practice while the twins just happened to fall into the only open manhole in our town and drown in an inch and a half of water. It was such a sad freak accident, but none of these deaths made Mary any happier.

On top of that I had had to fend off my mother when she insisted that I transfer schools, sure that I was going to be the target of some freak death. Little did she know I was the cause and had been all along, the thought brought a smile to my face which was quickly smothered by annoyance.

"If I have to listen to Mary cry herself to sleep again I'm going to kill her," Sid said around a mouth full of chocolate.

"Then I'd probably have to kill you but yeah I know what you mean. Besides, you can't, I still own your Death Note. Why can't she just see that her life gets better with everyone who dies?" I asked as I sat on the couch eating chocolate chips and popcorn watching some boring documentary on something I cared nothing about. "I mean seriously, most of the people I've killed I've killed for her." Flipping the channel I came across a news report on the local station, but it wasn't an ordinary news report. The female interviewer was talking to a man behind an opaque glass panel.

"…you know something about all these freak killings at Central High?" My finger paused, what the hell? Sid stopped munching on chocolate and looked up with interest; we both leaned towards the T.V.

"Yes," a computer generated voice said, "I'd like to take this moment to personally tell the individual committing these crimes that you will be caught just as Kira was caught in the end. Give up now because if you continue to use…if you continue as you are now you will be found."

"What does Kira have to do with any of this Mr. M? These killings are suicides, accidents, and random heart attacks; surely someone isn't killing these people." The woman said. Kira, Kira…that sounded so familiar, where had I heard that name before? And who the hell was this man who claimed to know about me?

"Someone is killing these people Miss Sanchez, I have no doubt. The way the deaths are happening as well as the autopsy reports suggest that there are distinct similarities between Kira and this new killer, I would even go so far as to say that they are killing in the same way."

"Now, to clarify, you worked intimately on the Kira case didn't you? What suggestions are there now that we are indeed dealing with a third Kira?"

"Yes I worked directly under L and Chief Yagami on the case; unfortunately I am not authorized to tell you the specifics." My chest was tight, my breath coming in hard gasps. Similarities? He knew how I killed, he knew. Intimately involved? Oh shit, I was screwed. So screwed. Who the hell was this guy? If only I knew his name and could see his face...but that was probably why he had taken such precautions.

"Vi, I'm home!" My mom yelled as she threw open the door, I screamed and jumped up from the couch scattering popcorn and chocolate all over the living room. "Honey what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing, you just scared me. I'm going to my room now." I ran to my room and slammed the door, leaning against it and panting, clutching at my racing heart. My mind chased itself in circles, someone knew about me! They had connected the dots and looked at the autopsy reports and they knew what I was doing! "Sid," I said turning to my Shinigami, "was that one of the people who knows about the Death Notes?"

"Yes, I think so."

"He was taking about Kira, who is Kira?"

"I don't know."

"What about Chief Yagami? Or L? Wait, L is that famous detective guy; he got killed ten years ago in Japan working on…the Kira case! Oh my God I remember! But if Kira was using a Death Note that means he had a Shinigami. Sid, I need you to go find Kira's Shinigami."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know everything about Kira and the Death Note and I can't find it all online. Please, Sid, please?"

He looked at me for a couple minutes with his head cocked to the side, studying my expression. "Alright, I'll go see if I can find Kira's Shinigami." He suddenly stilled, "Wait, I don't like him! He stole my Death Note and he's mean to me."

"What?"

"His name is Ryuk; he stole my Death Note and gave it to Kira then he wouldn't give it back." I looked over at my backpack where the Death Note currently rested. My Death Note was the same one that Kira had used? A strange chilled feeling moved over my skin making me shiver uncomfortably.

"Please find him Sid, I have to know." Sid sighed but his bird-like wings unfolded from his back.

"I want chocolate when I get back." He said as he jumped out the window of my room. I watched him fly away until he was little more than a black dot before turning on my computer and looking up the interview online as well as doing research on Kira. Every so often I would glance at my bag and shiver, wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into.

**Oh snap! Who is the mysterious Mr. M? What will happen now that he knows about Violet? And how does L, Kira, and Ryuk fit into all this?  
You'll just have to wait and see! Bwahahaha I'm sooo evil ;). To briefly explain my time line, the story occurs five years after Light is caught and killed so ten years after L is murdered :'( and fifteen years since the Kira case started, I think that is correct but if it isn't please tell me, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good morning readers! I know I left you with a cliffy last time so I hope this makes up for it ;). Enjoy!**

"Violet wake up." I jerked awake and blinked around at my dark room, I had no idea what time it was or what I had been doing when I had fallen asleep but from the feel of my face I could tell that it had been on my keyboard.

"Crap," I muttered, using my dark monitor as a mirror and trying to massage all the red, square dents out of my face. My elbow nudged the mouse and the computer blinked white and blue, displaying the word document I had been typing. To my dismay I had about a million pages of the letter "L", I shivered and rubbed my arms, remembering what I had been doing before I had fallen asleep.

Due to some pretty serious red tape, the Kira investigation was still mostly closed and my pathetic hacking skills could only get me so far. The only thing I knew was that Kira had been Light Yagami, son of Police Chief Soichiro Yagami lead detective on the Kira case, and had begun killing criminals by mysterious means when he was around my age. The best and most famous detective in the world, simply known as L, had begun investigating Light and was subsequently killed by him. Kira had finally been stopped by a boy named Near who by my calculation was now about twenty-four. Not much to go on but I guessed it was better than nothing.

I looked at Sid who was standing nervously near my open window, it was then I realized he was the only Shinigami in the room. I frowned at him, "So did you find that Ryuk guy or what?"

He pointed to my bed, "I found him."

Looking around again I still didn't see anyone, "Where is he?"

"You can't see him; you have to touch his Death Note."

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot. So where is he?" Sid pointed to my bed again and I obediently turned in that direction. "Hi, thanks for coming. Can I touch your Death Note so we can speed things up?" Sid cocked his head.

"No. He wants to know if you have any apples."

"What? And why not?"

"Apples, do you have any?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen, but why can't I touch his Death Note? And what do apples have to do with anything?" My bedroom door opened by itself as I watched; I turned to Sid, "Why won't he let me touch his Death Note?"

Sid shrugged, "He says it's more fun if you don't know where he is." Four big red apples floated into my room and one by one disappeared, some in sections and some whole. "Well that was odd," I said to no one, "So about the Death Note…" Sid grabbed my arm and jerked me forward almost out of my chair, "Ow, hey…Oh-"

Before me materialized what could only be another Shinigami. He was huge, over six feet, although his posture was stooped, allowing his long arms to reach down to his bent knees. Dressed all in black, with his light blue skin and spiky hair in a slightly darker shade of blue, he was intimidating, made all the more so by his bulging yellow eyes which contained red pupils. His wide, clown like mouth with blue lips stretched into a smile which showed several pointed teeth. For the first time I noticed that my hand was still stretched towards the large black Death Note hanging from a chain at his left hip, I snatched my hand back.

"Damn it Sidho, why'd you do that?" He said in a raspy voice, my Shinigami shrugged.

"Well…now that that's taken care of," I continued to look up at the towering Shinigami from my seated position, "can you tell me about Light Yagami?" Ryuk let out a raspy chuckle that sounded a lot like the crunching of gravel, his dangling heart earring caught the light from my computer and shone eerily.

"Light Yagami, I haven't heard that name in awhile, he was interesting. What do you want to know human?"

"Everything." He chuckled again, seeming amused at my expense.

"Why?" I turned back to my computer and minimized word, the paused interview popped up on screen showing the obscured man and the interviewer.

"He knows what I'm doing and he keeps comparing me to Kira, I want to know everything about Kira so that I don't make the same mistakes." This time when Ryuk laughed it was long and loud, I shared a look with Sid who stood behind Ryuk. I was beginning to share Sid's feelings for the new God of Death.

"You aren't nearly as smart as Light was and you've already made too many mistakes to save yourself, Sidho will have to take your life soon. How about now Sidho? I could do it so easily, I know how squeamish you are about getting your hands dirty." He caressed the black book at his side and I felt fear slide down my spine as anger burned in my gut. How dare he threaten me?

"What is he talking about Sid? You'd never hurt me." Sid looked away. "Sid?"

"You haven't told her?" Ryuk asked.

"Told me what?"

"The human owner of the Death Note can neither go to Heaven or Hell. It is the privilege of the Shinigami responsible for the Death Note to take the owner's life once his or her time runs out. Just like I did with Light when he got boring." My skin felt cold as the blood drained from my face.

"Light died from bullet wounds."

"That's just what the police said," Ryuk reached for his Death Note and flipped the pages until he found the one he wanted. Turning it towards me I saw, in the same writing that marked the cover of my Death Note, the name Light Yagami. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"But you were his friend." He laughed; I was seriously starting to hate that sound.

"We were never friends and he knew it from day one. I'm not like that soft idiot." He gestured towards Sid over his shoulder and I was reminded of Sid's words that day in the bleachers. _Other Shinigami are used to me messing up_, I immediately knew that Ryuk was Sid's main tormentor and that just made me even angrier.

"Leave him out of this, Sid is my friend and he would never hurt me. Now tell me about Light." With a sigh Ryuk sat on the edge of my bed.

"I was bored so…" He went on to tell me about how Light had used the notebook to kill criminals through a series of mysterious heart attacks and how L had quickly become involved. I found myself on the edge of my seat as he described the cat and mouse game between the two master strategists. He told me about how famous pop idol Misa Amane had also received a Death Note and a Shinigami named Rem; her stunts as the second Kira had nearly cost Light his cover. After that the story got confusing as Death Notes were switched between people and Shinigami until he got to the part where Light tricked Rem into killing L and his assistant Watari. After that, Light had faced no opposition towards creating his perfect world with Misa by his side, it wasn't until Near's appearance as the head of the Special Provision for Kira or SPK that Light again ran into trouble, trouble that had gotten him killed.

After Ryuk was done I sat in silence trying to absorb his story. If what he said was true it would only be a matter of time before the interview reached the ears of Near and he came for me. I knew Misa had given up possession of her Death Note, thus erasing her memory of everything that had transpired; I looked at Sid who was still standing in the corner. I wasn't ready to give it back yet, what if I needed it to protect Mary? If worse came to worse I could always make the Shinigami eye deal with Sid, discover Near's real name and kill him before he got the chance to kill me. Ryuk paused in his exploration of my room to stand in front of me.

"You got anymore apples?"

Jumping I looked up at him, "Yeah," I gave Sid a look as I walked out my door and he obediently followed me to the kitchen. "Can I trust him?"

"Ryuk likes to amuse himself, if it suited him he would lie. But I don't think he has any reason to right now."

"I am so dead."

"He just likes to make trouble, you shouldn't listen to him."

"I don't know Sid, I'm not smart like Light was or Misa." I grabbed another apple and walked back to my room. Tossing it at Ryuk I sat in front of my computer again. "Thanks for your help but I think you should probably go now, one Shinigami is enough for me."

Ryuk sprouted large wings from his back, "You just became interesting Violet Mason, I'll be watching you." With that he climbed out my window and flew off, cackling as he went.

"Like that doesn't sound like nine kinds of creepy with some serious stalker mixed in," I said as I got up to close my window. Sid agreed and drifted out of my room, I assumed to get some chocolate or something. Returning to my computer I pulled up Google and typed "Kira investigation" into the little box again, determined to find the answers I wanted this time. I had to know who the mysterious Mr. M was at all costs.

Two hours later I had my answers, or at least some of them. The members of the Kira task force had been: Chief Soichiro Yagami, Light Yagami, L, Watari, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, Hirokazu Ukita, and Touta Matsuda. Taking my list I crossed off members who I knew to be dead leaving me with Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, Hirokazu Ukita, and Touta Matsuda. I then began typing their names into Google, at first it was slow going but I soon learned that Ukita had been the first victim of Misa Amane, Aizawa and Ide had died in a police shootout two years ago, and Mogi had ironically died of a heart attack shortly after the end of the Kira investigation. That left me with one man who could have been intimately involved in the Kira investigation and who would have known about the Death Notes: Touta Matsuda, which would fit nicely with the alias Mr. M.

Deciding to test my theory I pulled out my Death Note and the red pen, Googling Matsuda's name I came up with a picture of a middle aged man with a distinguished mustache and graying black hair heralded as the new police chief of some Japanese city. I felt bad for having to kill a police chief who was only trying to protect people but it was necessary to protect myself. He was in my way and could blow my cover. Writing his name down I opted for a heart attack, hoping that the significance of the event would keep others from poking their noses where they didn't belong. Once that was done I decided to go to bed early and see what tomorrow would bring.

**Oh my God! She killed Matsuda! Sorry to all the fan girls out there, I swear I didn't know she was going to do it! But things are getting interesting, no? Just wait until the next chapter ;) Bwahahaha**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own _Gaeta's Lament_ but I do love it. There are some pretty kick ass Death Note vids on youtube with the song and L though so you can go check them out ;)**

_The two year old little girl flew down the stairs like her life depended on reaching the bottom and in essence it did. As her short legs pumped in time with her arms she fought back the tears that threatened to blind her, but no matter how fast she ran or how many stairs she jumped, she never got closer to the front door of Wammy's House. She had to see him before he left, she had to warn him, "L!" she screamed._

_Before she could take another step, she was at the bottom of the grand staircase facing a lone figure. Dressed in blue jeans and a white thermal, he had his hands buried deep in his pockets. Messy black hair fell over his black eyes which were the only spots of color on his pale face along with the bags under his eyes that chronic insomnia had caused. The figure could only be L, her mentor and best friend. Launching herself at him she wrapped her thin arms around his knees and began wailing, "Don't go, don't go, you can't go!"_

_L merely waited for the girl's tears to stop before extracting himself from her death grip on his legs and meeting her dark brown eyes. "I dreamed you died," the girl's soft voice filled the large foyer as if she had shouted. L showed no reaction, his face remaining an expressionless mask._

"_Death is inevitable."_

"_But I don't want you to die!"_

"_It is highly unlikely…"_

"_No! Kira killed you! He killed you!" L became silent for a few minutes as more tears brimmed in the girl's eyes. Eventually he knelt before the distressed child and looked deep into her eyes._

"_I cannot allow Kira to continue murdering people." A tiny smile tilted his lips up, a rare occurrence for the detective made even rarer by the fact that it reached his dark eyes. "Now stop crying, my successor doesn't cry." The girl's tears stopped instantly as her eyes went wide._

"_I'm your successor? What about Near and Mello?"_

_L waved her questions aside, "Your deduction skills far surpass theirs." He pulled a grape sucker from his pocket, removed the wrapper, and handed it to her. Taking the sucker she put it in her mouth, L turned his head and looked at the door. "Do you hear them?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_The bells." The girl strained her ears to hear the bells that so tormented her friend and was amazed to hear their distant tolling for the first time._

"_I hear them," she whispered, but L didn't seem to be listening anymore. Quillsh Wammy opened the door behind them._

"_Are you almost ready to go Ryusaki?" Knowing it was probably the last time she would ever see her friend, Holly wrapped her arms around L's neck._

"_I love you L."_

* * *

I woke with a scream lodged in the back of my throat, choking me, robbing my body of oxygen. Tears streamed down my face and into my mouth, filling it with the bitter taste of salt. Blindly I reached for my bedside table and grabbed the jar I always kept there; fishing out a grape lollipop I tore the wrapper from it and placed the sweet candy in my mouth. Sucking greedily on it I was finally able to draw air into my lungs as the comforting flavor of my favorite candy began infusing my senses and replacing the taste of my tears.

Hugging my knees to my chest I brushed at the wet tracks that ran down my face and pushed my deep purple hair behind my ears. It had been years since I had dreamed of L, the last time had been…the night he had died. I had woken up screaming at the top of my lungs and hadn't been able to stop until Roger had sedated me. No one had believed that L was actually dead until his own computer had sent the official message to Roger. I glanced at the large glowing numbers of my digital clock that bathed my room in blue light. Four thirty a.m., I had only been asleep for two hours.

Insomniac by nature I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. Rising I grabbed my lime green bathrobe to cover my Happy Bunny pajamas and matching fuzzy slippers. Before I left my room I stuffed a handful of suckers into the pocket of the robe.

Wammy's House was unusually quiet nowadays, ever since Quillsh Wammy had died along with L. Roger wasn't fond of children, preferring instead to be surrounded by insects of various natures. Creepy. Freezing mid-step I crunched the lollipop in my mouth to pieces, mentally checking my calendar I cursed. Near and Roger were due back today from some murder case in Russia, I cringed and began walking again. This just added to my dark mood. Freakin Near, he had stolen my position as L's successor being thirteen to my six when L had died. I put another sucker in my mouth and clamped down on it tightly with my teeth.

I paused again outside the room of the youngest members of Wammy's, Chase Cameron and Jiro Hirohata. Both were nine years old and had been living here since they were babies, they showed amazing potential towards becoming world class detectives. Opening the door I snuck in and made sure both boys were sleeping soundly, pulling up blankets and re-tucking in limbs that had been thrown out carelessly. When Roger had taken over Wammy's House, he had fired most of the help staff, except for the cook, and turned away the less gifted children leaving just the two boys and myself to take care of them. I pushed Chase's hair off his forehead gently and exited the room.

Wandering towards the "play room" I looked at the pictures lining the walls of the hallway, all of great detectives that had heralded from Wammy's House. Most were in black frames, denoting the deceased nature of the person's within. As I got closer to the triple security locked doors at the end of the hallway my steps slowed, I could feel a pair of black eyes waiting for me. Reaching the end of the hallway I turned to the right where only two pictures rested on the wall, one in a black frame and one not, the dark eyes stared at my back but I did my best to focus on the two photos before me, not quite ready to meet the probing stare.

The tall, thin boy in the black frame stood with his hands on his hips, head thrown cockily back, blond bowl cut gleaming in the sunlight, arrogant smile on his face. The name Mello was inscribed on a gold name plate, only two years older than Near he was also a victim of Kira. Despite being ruled constantly by his emotions, a "flaw" I also shared, I had always liked him better than Near, we had shared a mutual hatred for him from the first. After being beaten for the position of L's successor as well, he had taken the Kira case into this own hands and had died painfully. Turning the picture next to his, I stared at the emotionless face of my arch nemesis. Taken after solving the Kira case, Near's face showed smug superiority as he stood with Roger, clutching a "Kira" doll he had made. Freak. With pale skin and dark rings under his dark eyes he looked a lot like L, except for his white hair. Albino freak. Unable to avoid him any longer, I turned and met the eyes of the greatest detective to have ever lived.

The only photo of L hung on the wall behind me. Barely thirteen in the picture he stood holding a tennis racket in one hand and a trophy in the other yet his face showed no emotion; Quillsh, or Watari, stood in the background. L's black eyes stared out of the frame in a way that dug into my soul. With his messy black hair and pale skin he looked exactly like a shorter version of the man in my dreams. I touched the gold name plate that read L Lawliet gently, "I miss you," I whispered. Turning sharply I punched in my verification code, scanned my palm and my retina, and dashed through the large doors that opened with a soft hiss.

For a minute I stood in the doorway of the "play room" and stared at the old couch, four chairs and crap load of computer equipment and monitors. The largest chair had once been L's and I could almost remember him sitting in it as he ate and drank enough cake, ice cream, and tea loaded with sugar to rot anyone's teeth. That chair was, of course, now Near's. I had Near's old chair to the right and the two to the left were for the boys.

Moving to my seat I curled up in it and took another lollipop from a jar beside my computer as I turned on all the humming and beeping machines I could. As the dark monitors began to flicker to life with news feeds from all over the world I opened my iTunes and selected _Gaeta's Lament_, a song I could recall L singing softly when the bells bothered him or when he was stuck on a case. The random sound of church bells intruded on the sound proofed room as if my thoughts had invited them in, the deep tolling gave me chills. Ever since that day with L I had been unable to escape their almost incessant racket.

_Alone she sleeps  
__In the shirt of men  
__My three wishes  
__Clutched in her hand_

_The first that she  
__Be spared the pain  
__That comes from a  
__Dark and laughing rain_

_When she finds love  
__May it always be true  
__This I beg for  
__The second wish I made, too_

Closing my eyes I listened to the beautiful song and imagined L's voice while the news feeds whispered in the background. When I sat like this I could almost imagine it was his voice I heard. Having trained my subconcious mind to listen to the news feeds and pick out anything interesting, I was able to relax and enjoy the music.

_But wish no more  
__My life, you can take  
__To have her, please  
__Just one day wake_

…_Kira_, the sucker in my mouth shattered as I bit it, I grabbed another out of reflex. Kira? My eyes roving the monitors, they locked on one that had a male newscaster with a picture of a paused interview over his left shoulder. The picture showed a female interviewer and a man behind opaque glass. Muting all the other monitors I turned up the volume on that one. "…died of a heart attack in his home shortly after performing this interview. As of now there is no connection between Mr. Matsuda and the killings at Central High School."

Kira was back? A sharp pain stabbed my abdomen, like a knife had been plunged there. Touta Matsuda was dead? I felt sick, it wasn't like I had ever talked to him but he had been a link to L and such links were few and far between. I had mourned the deaths of all the Japanese agents that had helped in the apprehension of Light Yagami.

Turning to my computer I put on some H.I.M and began hacking into government data bases on a quest to discover what I needed. Within minutes I had what I had been looking for, news and autopsy reports on the eleven people who had died in relation to Central High School as well as Touta Matsuda. Mysterious heart attacks, freak accidents, it brought me right back to the years where Light Yagami had ruled through fear, only this time the victims were innocent of any crime.

For the next hour I worked on compiling evidence, until Chase stuck his blond head into the room, "Near is back."

I jumped, "Back? Already? What time is it?"

"Five thirty. If you want to talk to him, you had better hurry. He's leaving for America to handle a new case."

Jumping up I ran out the door, ruffling Chase's hair as I passed. I met Near at the door to his room, just as he was exiting. As he looked at me I knew what he had been trying to do: sneak out without talking to me about the new Kira case. "I want that case."

"No."

"Why? Just so you can say you defeated Kira twice? Damn it Near, you know how much this means to me."

"You aren't ready."

"Screw you! I'm seventeen, older than you were when you defeated Kira and you know I would have been L's successor if he had been alive to pick." Near's face darkened, the bastard had been black balling me out of cases since he had taken over and we both knew it. I bit down on the sucker in my mouth so hard that it broke into several sharp pieces, one knicked my tongue, filling my mouth with the taste of my own blood. At this rate I'd need more by the end of the day…not an uncommon occurrence, but Roger didn't indulge my sweet tooth like Watari had. "Give me one chance to prove myself Nate," I said, using his real name, "if I mess up you can come in and save the day. Just let me do this for myself and for L."

Near was silent for a long time as he looked at my robe, Happy Bunny pajamas, and slippers. "The plane leaves in an hour, Roger…"

"Will stay here," I cut him off. "I don't need him to be my keeper, just have him arrange everything and I'll be good to go." Dashing off to my room, I pulled up short when I saw that all my things had been packed. A black tank top with Hello Kitty skull and cross bones on it, short red and black plaid skirt, combat boots, and an assortment of my favorite jewelry had been laid out on my bed. Not questioning this, I hurriedly dressed and packed what I had been wearing. Hefting the heavy bags I carried them down the stairs and left them by the door. I had just reached for the handle when I heard pounding on the staircase.

Turning I saw Chase race down the stairs and hurtle into me, wrapping his bony arms around my waist. "Holly! I don't want you to go!" My breath left me in a rush as my dream returned to me, only in a weird kind of reverse. My arms went around his thin shoulders.

"I have to go C; I can't let Kira continue killing innocent people."

"But who's going to tuck Jiro and me in if you're gone?"

Kneeling in front of him I hugged him hard, "You'll just have to be a big boy until I come back."

"But what if you never come back." A sharp pang arrowed into my chest.

"I'll be back, I promise." I pulled out my last grape sucker and handed it to Chase, Roger appeared then to load my suitcases into the waiting car. As it rolled down the long driveway I waved at Chase and Jiro, hoping I could keep my promise and return soon.

**Well? Surprised? Lol, Holly is one of those characters who kind of just told me she was going to be in this story regardless of what I had planned. But what does this mean for Violet?**


	11. Chapter 11

***Edges on screen* Hiiiiiiiii...You remember me? I know it's been a while lol but here's a new chapter for ya!**

Violet's POV:

"Hey, mom, I'm home from school!" I yelled as I kicked open the front door. No answer, not like I had really expected one, but on the off chance that she was home…well, it was always best to know. I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath, letting the tension seep from my body. School had been murder after Touta Matsuda's death and Mary was jumpy as hell as she waited for the next person to drop dead. The stress was starting to get to me.

Throwing my bag on the table I grabbed a shiny red apple from the fruit bowl and was about to bite into it when I remembered Ryuk, grimacing, I replaced the fruit and opted for a banana instead. He was another layer of stress I did not need right now. I hadn't seen the creepy Shinigami since he had disappeared two days ago and I was hoping to keep it that way. There was just something about him that freaked me the frick out. Noticing a piece of paper on the counter I snatched it up on the way to the couch, holding it in my mouth as I pealed my banana, smoothing the crumpled paper out on my thigh as I walked I took a large bite of my snack and read the note from my mom.

_Vi,  
__No TV until you've finished your homework and try some fruit instead of all that chocolate.  
__Love you,  
__Mom_

Rolling my eyes I leapt over the back of the couch and had to root around the cushions for the remote before I could flip on the TV, _Scrubs_ reruns should be on in about fifteen minutes. No matter how many times I had seen every episode they were still funny and just the thing I needed to clear my head. The paper fluttered, forgotten, to the floor and I pushed the power button. Boring as hell CNN lit up the dark screen with a whole lot of blah, blah, nothingness being spouted by the overweight, balding news anchor, _mute_. Sid drifted out of the kitchen looking defeated, which I took to mean that we were out of chocolate…again. No wonder my mom wanted me to eat the fruit, the Shinigami should buy stock in Hershey's.

"You are so lucky that Shinigami don't get fat. If I ate as much chocolate as you do I'd be the size of the fricken house." He shrugged and looked at the TV, his head cocking to the side like a dog's.

"Isn't that the guy you killed?" One of his claw-like fingers was pointed at a picture of Touta Matsuda that had a black slash kitty-corner across the upper left section with a caption under it that read, "Another Kira killing?"

Grabbing the remote I pressed the mute button furiously until the sound came back on, "…died of a heart attack in his home shortly after performing the interview. As of now there is no connection between Chief Matsuda and the killings at Central High School, but sources state that the police are looking into it."

"Shiiiiiiiiit."

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted people to know that you had killed him."

I turned on Sid with a glare, rising to my knees and facing him over the couch, "Well yeah but I didn't exactly expect them to investigate it! I mean who in their right mind would investigate a murder by someone who doesn't have to be close to someone to kill them!?" I realized that my voice was raising both in pitch and volume but I didn't care, I couldn't see how this situation could possibly be worse. Nor could I see a way out of it, guilt over being a cop killer roiled within me but it had had to be done.

"What do you mean the network is being hijacked?" I whipped around to stare at the TV, my neck cracking audibly, the surprised newscaster's face went fuzzy and the distinct multicolored lines flashed across the screen moments before a large stylized H appeared on a white background. It looked like the same font as L's signiture trademark.

"Greetings Kira," an eerie computer generated voice said, "I, am H." My jaw dropped, _Ooooooooh shit..._okay, things had just gotten waaaaaaay worse. I dove for the remote so I could turn up the volume. "I can only hope that you are watching this newscast, but as I have taken over several network stations I'm sure I'll get your attention sooner or later. I assume you know all about my mentor, L, and what happened to your predecessor, Light Yagami. I am here now to tell you that you will not succeed. I will hunt you down. I will find you and bring you to justice."

My mind went blank for all of half a second before spinning in circles, like a hamster on a wheel, going a million miles an hour and getting absolutely nowhere. Until it clicked and I started to laugh, I laughed so hard that tears started to run down my face and I remembered the night on my stepdad's grave. This was exactly that kind of laughter and like that wonderful night, this changed my life forever. Jumping up I ran to my bag and ripped out the Death Note, brandishing it at the TV and screaming, "You'll have to get this first! And as long as the police don't find it, there won't be any evidence to convict me. Catching me will be impossible, H."

"Uh, Violet..."

In the back of my mind I realized that H was still talking, "Hush Sid!"

"…What you're doing right now is evil and I will stop you. Now, try to kill me! Come on!"

"Son of a bitch," I whispered, as my smile faded. I slumped back onto the couch in momentary defeat. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! I couldn't kill H unless I knew what he looked like, the bastard and he _knew_! Which could only mean that he was in league with L and N, hell, he could be N working under a different name.

"Violet...."

"Sid! Be quiet!"

"Come on Kira! What are you waiting for?" An eerie computer generated laugh filled the living room and raised the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck, real anger began to churn in the pit of my stomach, "Oh, that's right. You need a name and a face don't you Kira? Or do you just need a face? Well, it seems you can't kill me after all. But don't worry Kira; it won't be long before you're the one being sentenced to death. I look forward to getting to know you better." The broadcast was cut abruptly, flashing the same multicolored lines before the very confused and grim faced newscaster appeared on screen.

"Well, this is certainly a new turn of events, who is this mysterious H? And what will happen now…?" Blah, blah, blah, his voice trailed off as a roaring started in my skull. This was my worst nightmare and everything I had dreaded since discovering Touta Matsuda's interview, but I would not back down. I was doing this for Mary and no one would get in the way of me protecting her, if I had to die for her, I would.

"I accept your challenge H." I whispered, rising I stood in front of the television, "H…"

Holly's POV:

I swung my black combat boots with silver skull and cross bones buckles up on the desk as I grabbed a lollipop from the bag sitting next to me. I looked at the stunned newscasters who were all blabbering about H and Kira and wondering how I had hijacked all their stations at once. The broadcast had been a job well done, not only that, it was child's play. How I wish I could see the look on Kira's face, I was sure it was priceless. Smiling I adjusted my fingerless black leather gloves.

Upon arriving at my new HQ the night before, a simple two story house in the middle of suburbia, I had set up all my computer equipment and wasted no time in getting my babies up and running. From now on, this would be the base from which I conducted all my business with Near and tracked the whereabouts of Kira.

"Kira…" I said softly as I contemplated the way the light from the computers reflected off the candy's hard, shiny surface.

Both:

_**"I will hunt you down wherever you are hiding and I will eliminate you!"**_

Holly:

"**I am justice**!" I finished with a smirk as I popped a lollipop in my mouth, "Let the games begin."

Violet:

"Violet?"

"What Sid!?"

"The window is open." I turned and looked out the window, meeting the eyes of my eighty year old neighbor who had nothing better to do than spy on people. From the way she was staring at me I knew she had seen my whole emotional rollercoaster and was now deeply concerned for his sanity.

"....Frick."

**Soooo do you forgive me? I hope so, I only have about three more chapters left in _Demon Foxes and Roses_ so after I'm done with that, I promise this story'll get updated more ;)  
Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all!! Well I told you summer would be insane but I do have another update for you! Enjoy!**

Violet's POV:

The next day at school I was twitchy and excited, yet at the same time nearly sick with nerves, it was an odd combination that had my hands shaking, my pulse racing, and my body breaking out into cold sweat. I felt like my confrontation with H was rushing towards me at the speed of light and yet how could he possibly find me? No clues, no evidence, nothing that pointed to me as Kira.

Sid gave up talking to me after first period because I was snappish and slightly hysterical to the point that not even Mary could console me. After we parted at my fourth period class I realized we really hadn't spoken all day. It made me feel guilty, being tweaked out over H was no reason to shut out my Mary. I vowed to make it up to her at lunch, maybe we could go shopping after school or something. Even though it was going to be torture, Mary enjoyed it.

I jumped when the bell rang for lunch, hardly even noticing how fast fourth period had flown by. "Uh, Violet…" Sid's hesitant voice added to my guilt, he didn't deserve my neglect or temper either. Turning towards the Shinigami I nodded slightly to show I was listening. "You haven't stopped touching the Death Note all day."

"What?" I said aloud, startled into speech. A couple people gave me nervous glances, like I was nuts…maybe I was. Looking down I realized that my hand was tucked into my shoulder bag, resting against the smooth paper cover of the note. It took more than a small effort of will to remove my hand from my bag…not good.

Several times on the way to the cafeteria I had to stop myself from touching the Death Note. It was weird, as if the small notebook had become my security blanket, touching it gave me a heady thrill and an addictive surge of power. When I touched it, I felt like I could easily bring H to his knees. Not even bothering to stop my hand I slid it into my book bag and lovingly stroked the key to my victory.

The cafeteria was loud and full of people; it smelled like old food, sour milk, and old gym socks. Ack. Shoving freshmen out of my way I navigated around groups of milling kids and security guards until I got to the table Mary and I sat at. She wasn't alone and for once it wasn't because she was surrounded by a crowd of jocks. A petite Goth chick I didn't know was sitting across from her rolling a lollipop around in her mouth…and making Mary laugh. Jealousy so strong I must have turned green coursed through my veins. The underclassmen between me and the table practically pissed themselves as they scrambled out of my way.

"Vi!" Mary called, waving me over like nothing was wrong even though all I wanted to do was pull out my Death Note and put it to good use. "Come meet the new girl."

The new kid turned and watched me as I walked up to the table and sat by Mary, I didn't like her flat black eyes. They seemed to see too much of me, way more than I wanted her to see, but then she smiled and it was almost as if I had imagined the piercing quality of her gaze. Her hair was plain brown and cut to her shoulders, some was gathered up into high twin pigtails on either side of her head. She extended a hand covered in a mesh, fingerless glove that revealed her black nail polish.

"Hey," she said, rolling the lollipop around, it looked like it was grape flavored, "I'm Candace Lawliet but everyone just calls me Candy." Her voice was bright, upbeat, and annoyingly perky. I could feel my molars grinding together.

Taking her hand I tried not to crush the life out of it. "I'm Violet."

"Nice to meet you, Mary was just telling me about you."

"Candy, tell Vi where you're from! Oh my God Vi this is so exciting!" I looked at Mary who was positively beaming and felt another wave of jealousy over not being able to make her look like that anymore. As if I wasn't good enough.

"I'm from Brittan," Candy said but I only heard her dimly over the roaring in my ears.

"What are you doing here then?"

"Oh, well, I was private schooled and I wanted to come to America so I did." Casual shrug. Something was off about this Candy person, it made me push aside my rage and really focus on her.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died, left me lots of money." Another shrug.

"So you don't have a guardian then?" Candy went still, her shoulders tensing and that lollipop shattered as she bit down on it. There was a moment as we stared at each other, her eyes went flat again and my stomach did flips, I didn't know if it was because I was nervous or excited. Oh yeah, there was definitely more to this Candy person than I could see. The thought that she could be H flitted through my mind…

"He died too."

"Oh how awful!" Mary's voice shattered the tension between us and my world expanded around me once again to include Mary and the cafeteria. Candy carefully pulled the clean, white stick out of her mouth, wrapped it up in a purple wrapper and pulled another lollipop from her pocket. Cherry flavor.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago though; I don't really remember him at all." She meticulously unwrapped the candy, making sure not to tear the wrapper, and put it in her mouth.

"How did he die?" I asked, there was something about her name that I was missing…something about _her_ that I was missing…

"Violet!" Mary yelped, shocked.

"No, it's cool. He was murdered."

I opened my mouth to ask another question when Mary piped up, "Violet's stepdad died a couple months ago."

"Mary!" I snapped at the same time I saw Candy's eyes narrow and she said, "Is that so?"

Mary ignored me, "Yeah, he had a heart attack," she said, nodding vigorously.

"Huh," was all Candy said as she rolled the lollipop around some more. The rest of lunch was spent with mindless, meaningless, blah blah chit chat that bored the crap out of me. I wanted to be home so I could talk to Sid about this strange new kid that gave me the itches.

For the first time since Jet died I didn't linger at Mary's after walking her home. Promising to call her later I watched as she unlocked her door and went inside before beating feet back to my house only to find that my mother had gotten off work early. Joy.

"Violet, honey." She called as soon as I walked in. I rolled my eyes at her tone, the reasonable one that said she was worried about me. Walking into the kitchen I watched as she messed around with something in a cabinet. Probably rearranging things for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah mom?" I didn't throw my book bag across the table like I usually did; I kept it firmly over my shoulder. It would be just peachy if she went snooping and found the Death Note. Oh yeah, I so didn't need her finding out that I was: a, murdering people and b, had a really freaky shadow more firmly attached to me than my own. With the whole H thing hanging over my head that would just be the cherry on top of the cake of fail that was my life.

"Mrs. Fitzwilliam was outside in the garden when I got home. She said she saw you jumping around and screaming yesterday. She's worried about you." My mom stood there looking like she was really worried about me too. Greeeeeeeeeeat. I so didn't need this right now!

"I tried to tell you to close the window," Sid said in my ear.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing mom, I was just…listening to music! Yesterday, I was dancing to music on the TV and singing along, you know Mrs. Fitzwilliam is nearly blind and can't hear."

"Oh," my mother's relief was tangible, "Well okay then, I just get so worried about all the stress you're under with school and everything. I love you." She gave me a tight smile and went back to rearranging glasses. The soft _chink, chink_ of glass on glass filling the silence between us.

I breathed a sigh of relief, while I appreciated the irony of her worry, "I love you too mom. I'm gonna go do my homework now."

"Okay."

I really did try not to run to my room, but as soon as I was out of my mom's sight I couldn't help it. Locking the door behind me I turned to Sid, "What the hell was that!?"

"What?"

"Don't "what" me, that thing, with that girl, Candy! Do you think she's H?" I was on the verge of shouting at Sid, my voice high and hysterical but I didn't care. How could he not see what I had seen?

Sid shrugged, "I don't know and I couldn't tell you if I did."

I growled at him, "Damn it Sid! You are so not helpful!"

"I'm not supposed to help you. You know that."

"Ack!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Fine, but I think she's H and I'm going to prove it," I pulled the Death Note out of my bag. I didn't know what another death would do to Mary but Candy had to go, for no other reason than she had done what I could not. I remembered the way Mary had laughed this afternoon and saw red.

Grabbing the pen from my desk I flipped open the Death Note and wrote Candace Lawliet in red. Sitting back I looked at Sid over my shoulder, "And now we wait."

Holly's POV:

I slammed my hand down on the desk and bit down on the lollipop in my mouth, the loud crunch echoed in my ears, "Damn it Near I know it's her!"

"Just because you believe it's her doesn't make it true. Mary James is still the prime suspect in this case, there is a ninety percent probability she committed the murders." Near's smug face stared out at me from one of the monitor screens, he twirled a piece of white hair around his finger. Smug bastard. How I _hated_ him!

"You aren't listening to me! You didn't see the way Violet looked at me; you didn't see her eyes when she asked about L, and her stepfather had a mysterious heart attack! He was healthy; there was no reason for his death. All the pieces fit!"

Near shook his head and arranged some creepy little dolls in front of him. Really? I didn't think he used those on cases anymore. I shuddered when I noticed a little Goth Holly doll. I was going to have to steal and burn that when I got back. "I need more to go on than your suspicions. Investigate Mary." The video feed clicked off.

"Bastard!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. The chair I had been sitting in skidded back before falling over, I barely noticed it as I began pacing around the room. Just because the data was in favor of something didn't make it true. If L had been alive he would have listened to me, he would have at least given me that much. I snatched up another sucker. "Mark my words Violet, I am coming for you and once I bring you to justice…" I paused and smiled to myself, "Once I bring you to justice you're next Near, so help me God you are so next."

**Well? What do you think? Please leave me a review! Aloha!**


End file.
